This invention relates to a sports equipment organizer and is an item of furniture of attractive appearance and which provides a way for a person, particularly a youngster, to keep sports equipment in a neat and orderly fashion when not in use.
Still more particularly, the inventive sports equipment organizer provides an economical, attractive and usable storage facility that is substantially as easy for a youngster to use as it is for the youngster to throw the sports equipment on a bed or a floor. In other words, the inventive sports equipment organizer promotes neatness and eliminates the usual and normal panic calls of youngsters when he or she cannot find his or her sports equipment.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly hereinafter.